Fragile
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Dealing with Clary's pregnancy issues is hard but protecting her from Demon attacks is harder. Especially when its the baby they want. Part 2 of "Haven".
1. Ambush

_**Dealing with Clary's pregnancy issues is hard but protecting her from Demon attacks is harder. Especially when its the baby they want. Part 2 of**_ _"Haven"._

 _ **Fragile**_  
1_ Ambush

It had been two weeks since Clary found out she was pregnant. It was driving her crazy that she had to stay at the Institute when all she wanted to do was go hunting with Jace, Isabelle, and Alec.

One day she got fed up with sketching in the library. She got dressed and decided to go to the store to pick up a few things. All she had to do was get what she needed and get back before Jace and the others returned, sounded simple enough.

She grabbed her Stele and blade then left the building. She bought what she needed and started back home through the alley.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard raspy breathing closing in around her. She looked up to see several Demons surrounding her and behind her. Clary took of as fast as she could go down the alley. There were way too many to fight on her own.

She took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. She backed up against the wall as the Demons closed in.

" _Give us the child_ ," One rasped at her in human form.

Clary was breathing heavily as she pulled out her blade. Then she remembered what Jace told her once in training.

"It's important to remember when facing a Demon to show no fear, none at all," He had told her, "That's one of the many things they feed on."

"Show no fear," Clary repeated as Jace's voice rang through her ears. She started cutting down Demons left and right as they came at her.

One caught her off guard and smacked her hard across the face. Clary fell back against the cement as her blade was knocked out of her reach. The demon pinned her down under it's immense strength.

Only one name came to mind, "JACE!"

Clary screamed at the top of her lungs as the Demon holding her down moved in to bit her face clean off. Its breath was simply revolting. It snarled deeply.

Suddenly the weight on Clary disappeared. The Demon was gone. Clary backed away and up against the wall. She knew very well who it was that had saved her. She closed her eyes and buried her face into her knees; not wanting to see his angry face. She knew he would be angry at her for leaving the safety of the Institute.

The alleyway was now quiet. The Demons were gone. She heard him come up to her and crouch down in front of her. "Clary," He said lowly.

Clary looked up at him to see a frown on his face and anger burning in his golden eyes. "Jace, I..." She began.

"Let's go home, _now_ ," Jace stood up and walked her home. "What the hell were you thinking?" He snarled once they were inside.

"I just went to the store," Clary explained, "I was coming straight home until they ambushed me."

"You were ordered to stay in the Institute," Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ordered?" Clary glared, "I'm your girlfriend and the mother of your child, Jace. Not a prisoner!"

"Don't you understand? Leaving here puts the both of you in danger! Unborn children are a delicacy to Demons! By you walking out of here while caring the baby you're basically serving the both of you on a silver platter!" Jace snarled.

"I didn't think..."

"That's right," Jace towered over her, "You didn't think! What you did was flat-out stupid! If I hadn't gotten there when I did you two would be dead!"

Clary gasped when she saw tears beginning to build up in Jace's eyes, "Jace..." Jace turned away and headed for the stairs. "Jace, wait!" Clary went after him, "Jace!" He didn't stop. "Jace!" She grabbed hold of his arm and hugged it to her tightly. She could feel the muscles against her face.

"Let go, Clary," Jace told her without looking at her.

Clary made him look at her, "Jace..." She hadn't imagined it. Tears were in his eyes. Tears started running down his face. It wasn't just anger he was trying to get across before...Clary had scared him.

Clary looked him in the eye as she wiped away his tears. "Jace, I'm so sorry," She said, "You're right, I was being stupid. I didn't mean to scare you." She hugged Jace to her tightly, "I won't do it again, I promise."

Jace hugged her to him almost crushingly as he buried his face into the side of her neck, "Clary...I didn't mean to get so angry with you. It's just that if anything were to happen to you and the baby...I couldn't..."

"Shhh. You don't have to explain, Jace," Clary petted his hair soothingly. They pulled back and looked at each other.

Jace caressed Clary's cheek and looked at her lovingly. Clary leaned into his touch. "You almost gave me a heart attack," Jace stated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Clary said.

"I know," Jace told her before pulling her into a deep kiss. Jace hugged Clary to him again tightly. If he hadn't been close by and heard her scream both she and their baby would be dead. He almost gotten there too late. The thought made Jace shudder.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Saying Hello

_**Fragile**_  
2_ Saying Hello

Jace yawned as he stood in the kitchen and waited for the coffee to brew. He leaned against the counter as he stretched. He had been up all night with Clary, again. It was tiring; being there for her every hour of the day when he wasn't hunting. But Jace never broke a promise. He was going to be there every step away.

He yawned again as the coffee machine beeped. He fixed a big mug of coffee. He moved away from the counter as someone joined him. "Morning, Jace," Isabelle smiled.

"Is it technically morning if you've never gone to sleep?" Jace wondered as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Uh-oh," Isabelle poured a cup of coffee, "Clary had morning sickness again?"

"Again?" Jace looked at her, "She's had it since we found out that she was pregnant."

Isabelle shrugged as Alec came in, "She threw up on my shoe." He held up one of his boots.

Isabelle tried not to snicker. A small smile lit up Jace's tired face. He patted Alec on the shoulder as he walked past him.

"I told you not to leave them lying around," Jace heard Isabelle tell Alec.

"Shut up," Alec said.

"Love?" Jace found Clary in the gym, "Why are you in here?"

"I was looking for you," Clary answered.

"I felt the baby kick," She went to Jace with a smile. She pressed his hand over her womb.

A huge smile broke across Jace's face when he felt the baby kick, "Oh my God." He chuckled and Clary smiled.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" Isabelle and Alec came in.

"The baby's kicking," Jace told them.

"Really?" Isabelle went to them and Clary let her feel the baby move. "Wow," She said in awe.

The three looked at Alec. Alec hesitantly came over. He looked at Clary for permission. Clary nodded. He put a hand to her stomach.

A small smile appeared on Alec's face, "Energetic little thing, isn't he?"

"He?" Isabelle repeated. "It could be a girl," She told her brother.

"A girl or a boy, it doesn't matter to me," Jace wrapped an arm around Clary.

Clary hugged Jace to her, "Or me." Clary looked at Jace sympathetically as a big yawn temporarily distorted Jace's features.

"You two should get some sleep," Isabelle told the couple.

"Izzy's right, we got things here," Alec said, "Get some rest before you two pass out on the floor."

"Thanks guys," Jace told them as he took Clary's hand and headed for the door.

"Oh by the way, Clary," Alec said, "You owe me some new boots."

"You shouldn't have left them lying around," Clary told him. Alec frowned.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Close Call

_**Fragile**_  
3_ Close Call

Clary woke up early one morning and went up to the "greenhouse" so Jace could sleep. She remembered the first time she came up here. Jace had brought her here the first time she stepped foot into the Insitute.

She climbed the winding staircase to spot where she and Jace shared their very first kiss. She slowly sat down on the step with her sketch book and pencil in hand. Most of the pages in her book bore sketches of the man she loved.

She looked down at her hand and stroked the ring on her finger lovingly. It was smaller version of Jace's own ring. Her engagement ring. Shadowhunters didn't normally use them, but Jace wanted to give her something she was familiar with.

They wanted to get married before the baby came in the winter.

Clary jumped when she heard something bang against the skylight dome up above. Clary got on her feet and looked up to see hundreds of Demons trying to break through the barrier around the Institute and through the glass to get to her.

Or more specifically; the baby.

Clary's heart started palpating when a Demon manged to scratch through the flickering barrier and crack the glass dome slightly.

"CLARY!" She heard Jace shouting for her, "CLARY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Jace!" Clary ran to him as he and the others ran into the greenhouse.

"Are you all right?" Jace wondered.

"Yeah, but the barrier," Clary swallowed hard. "The barrier's coming down!" She pointed up at the dome.

"Dammit!" Jace hissed. "Isabelle, take Clary to Magnus' place! Use the portal!" Jace handed Clary over Isabelle. "Go. Now!"

"Jace, you know that two of you can't fight off all them by yourselves," Isabelle protested.

"Isabelle, this is no time to argue!" Jace yelled over the almost deafening sound of shrieking Demons, "Now, go!"

Isabelle nodded and took firm hold of Clary, "Let's go, Clary!" Jace and Clary locked eyes as the dome shattered completely.

"JACE!" Clary saw the Demons begin their descent.

They stumbled through the portal. Clary was caught in a pair of strong tan arms. She looked up to see that Magnus had caught her. "Clary, Isabelle, are you two ok? What's going on?" He asked.

"Demons broke through the Institute's barrier," Isabelle stated as the portal closed. "Jace told me to bring Clary here."

"Magnus, please you got to help Jace and Alec! There were hundreds of Demons! They're gonna get themselves killed!" Clary said in a rush, her voice getting higher in octave.

"Whoa, easy, easy, Clary," Magnus said calmly, "You need to keep calm. Getting upset isn't gonna help anyone." Clary started to sob into the Warlock's chest. "Isabelle, you go back and help your brother and Jace," Magnus looked at the female Lightwood as he helped Clary sit on the couch, "I'll watch over Clary."

Isabelle nodded, "Thank you." Isabelle opened the portal again and disappeared through it.

Clary sat on the sofa sniffling as Magnus mixed a drink. "Here, Clary, drink this," He stood over her.

"What is it?" Clary looked up at him.

"A tonic for the nerves," Magnus answered, "It'll help you relax."

Clary took the glass in her shaky hand, "Thanks." She took a sip.

"Make sure you drink it all," He told her.

Clary nodded. She was shaking all over, but she forced herself to drink the tonic. "Magnus," Clary sobbed as the Warlock sat down beside her, "What if Jace dies because of me?"

"Jace is a strong warrior, Clary, you have to believe in him," He told her.

"But even he can't fight off all those Demons," Clary looked at him. "I can't live without Jace, Magnus. I need him."

"Clary, he's fighting to protect you and the baby. If him dying means that the both of you are safe then I'm sure he'd give his life without a second thought a thousand times over," Magnus said.

They got to their feet when the portal appeared. Isabelle was the first one to come through with a few scratches and bruises. Alec was bruised up too. He was carrying Jace's unconscious frame against him.

Clary dropped the glass in her hand and let it shatter against the floor, "Jace..."

Jace was covered with scratches. His shirt had been ripped open. A huge gash started at his right shoulder and ran deeply across his torso and disappeared into his left hip. It was turning blackish purple. The wound contained Demon venom.

"Bring him over here to the couch," Magnus' voice seemed muffled to Clary's ears.

She saw Alec walk by her with Jace. Alec laid Jace down gently on the couch. Magnus rushed to get ingredients for the antidote. "Clary," Isabelle's voice was muffled as well. Isabelle stood in front of her, "Clary!"

A weak voice called her name, "C-Clary..." Suddenly everything came back into focus around her. She saw Jace looking at her through half-open eyelids.

"Jace," She was by his side in a instant. He looked at her. He slowly tried to reach out a hand to her but passed out cold in the process. Clary took hold of his hand and held onto it tightly. "No, Jace, please hang on!" Clary sobbed, "Please." She brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Jace was turning pale. "His skin's ice cold," Alec noted as he bandaged up Jace's leg.

Jace's breathing was becoming shallow. Clary placed a hand against his chest, "His heart's slowing down. Magnus, please hurry!"

In a blink of an eye Magnus was beside Clary with the potion. "The three of you hold him down," Magnus told them. The three Shadowhunters obeyed. Magnus started pouring the antidote into Jace's wound; over the whole span of it until the liquid was gone.

Clary sobbed as Jace screamed in agony at the top of his lungs as the antidote made a sizziling sound. "What's it doing to him?" She asked.

"It's cleasning his wound of all the venom," Isabelle said over Jace's screaming, "A healing Rune is too weak to draw out this much posion."

Once all the venom was gone Jace's screaming died done. His wound slowly started to close up and form into a scar. Clary sniffled as she petted her fiance's hair.

"Now we wait," Magnus said standing up.

 _ **(Hours Later)**_

Clary never left his side. She sat on the couch and stroked Jace's hand lovingly. Isabelle and Alec sat on the other couch. Magnus made them all something to drink. "Why isn't he waking up?" Clary asked.

"His wound was deep and the amount of Demon Venom in it was immense," Alec stated. "Don't worry, Clary. Jace's tough and stubborn; he'll be fine," Alec assured her as Magnus sat down beside him.

Clary felt the baby kick her rapidly. It was if she or he could sense there was something wrong with their Daddy.

Clary suddenly got an idea. She gripped Jace's hand tightly, "Jace, listen to me. You need to wake up. I need you." Clary pressed his hand against her womb. She wanted him to feel the baby. "Our baby needs you," She whimpered, "Jace, please, I'm begging you. Wake up...Wake up..." Clary sobbed when Jace didn't respond. She cried into his chest.

"Clary," Isabelle gasped.

Clary's head snapped up to see Jace's eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Well I'll be fuckin' damned," Magnus said.

Jace had murky look in his eyes. His attention immediately went to Clary, "Clary..."

"Hey," Clary smiled through her tears.

"Are you all right?" Jace asked weakly through a scratchy throat.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that," Clary stated. She kissed him tenderly.

Jace smiled softly then noticed where his hand was. He felt the baby kick. His smile grew, "Hey there..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Kidnapped

_**Fragile**_  
4_ Kidnapped

A few days had passed since the incident at the Institute. They were able to rid the building of the remaining Demons, repair the dome, and put the barrier back into place. A barrier that was much stronger than the last thanks to Magnus' help.

Jace's wound was still sore. He had to have some RnR before he could go out hunting again. Now he knew how Clary felt being stuck inside all day long.

He sat down at the piano in the library with his fingers itching to play. He began playing Beethoven's Fur Elise. His hands moving fluently over the ebony and ivory keys.

He stopped when he saw Clary and Isabelle come in. "Hey," Clary smiled as she sat down on the bench beside him.

"Hey," Jace smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Jace, we were just wondering if it would be all right with you if I took Clary maternity shopping at the mall," Isabelle told him.

Clary looked at him as he thought it over. "It's fine with me," He answered, "Just be careful."

"We will," Clary squeezed his hand. They kissed deeply. Jace helped Clary stand up. She headed for the door after giving him another kiss.

"We'll be back later," Isabelle told him before walking after Clary.

She looked at Jace when he grabbed her arm. She knew what he was gonna say without Jace opening his mouth. "Don't worry, Jace," She smiled, "I won't let her out of my sight."

Jace nodded and let Isabelle go.

Isabelle and Clary had been shopping for an hour until something caught Clary's attention. "Izzy," Clary whispered.

"Yeah?" Isabelle asked.

"Is it just me or have those two guys been following us since we've got here?" Clary wondered.

Isabelle slyly looked over her shoulder to see muscle-headed guys dressed in black with Runes on them. She recognized them as rogue Shadowhunters.

The Clave had informed them that a group of Shadowhunters had went rogue to reform the Circle, carry on Valentine's work, and seek revenge.

"This is bad," Clary said as she saw three other rogues join the two that were watching them.

"Clary, you need to get out of here, now," Isabelle told her, "Find a place to hide and call Jace."

"I can't just leave you, Izzy." Clary said.

"I promised Jace that I would protect you, Clary," Isabelle stated. She let her snake bracelet uncoil into her whip.

There wasn't anytime to run as the rogues came at them. Isabelle brought down one as she blocked their path to Clary. Clary squealed when a rogue they never noticed before grabbed her up from behind. He began to drag her to a portal.

"Clary!" Isabelle was about to help her until one guy knocked her out by smacking her hard across the back of the head with his crossbow.

Isabelle groaned awake and jumped into action immediately. She fought back the major headache forming at where she had been hit. She dialed Jace's number. "C'mon, c'mon," She whispered as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jace answered.

"Jace, it's me. Some rogues took Clary," She told him.

"Stay put," Jace said, "We'll be right there."

"Ok," She nodded and they hung up.

Isabelle told him, Alec, and Magnus what happened when they got there. "They had us out numbered," Isabelle rubbed the sore spot on her head tenderly, "They knocked me out as they took Clary through a portal." She saw Jace pick up Clary's cell-phone that she had dropped. Isabelle went to him, "Jace, I'm sorry."

Jace turned to her, "Don't be, Isabelle. None of this is your fault." Isabelle nodded.

"Jace," Alec called, "I think you better look at this."

Jace and Isabelle came over. "What is it?" Jace wondered.

Alec handed him a piece of paper that had been ripped out of a book. The page had a sketch of a pair angel wings on the right wrist of a child.

"Is that what I think it is?" Magnus wondered.

"Yes," Jace answered. He crumbled the page in his fist.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Prophesied Child

_**Fragile**_  
5_ Prophesied Child

Jace stood away from the group in the Institute's library as he stared at the statue of the Archangel Raziel. He hadn't said a word since he saw the page that Alec found.

"So you mean to tell me that all of this happening because the Demons and rogues believe the baby is the Prophesied Child?" Isabelle read over the text on the page.

"What's the Prophesied Child?" Simon had ran into the group while passing through the store.

"A Nephilim folk tale," Jace stated suddenly. The others looked at him. "The tale of the Prophesied Child or more commonly known as the Right Hand of Raziel," He turned to face them, "It's been said the Archangel Raziel will pick one of his children, a Shadowhunter, and grant she or he the privilege to call upon him and use his powers as their own in battle. They would also have the power to summon Raziel himself."

"Demons would fear the Child more than all other Shadowhunters," Alec added, "And the Child can restore the Shadowhunters to as they were before; a race of warriors that have glory to their name."

"The sketch you see on the page is said to be the Child's birthmark," Jace said sitting on the piano bench.

Simon looked at the page over Isabelle's shoulder. "So you're saying that if the baby has this birthmark then that means..." Simon trailed off when saw Jace's expression.

Jace finished his sentence, "My son or daughter is the Right Hand of Raziel."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Family

_**Fragile**_  
6_ Family

Clary groaned awake to find herself on a bed and alone locked in a room God-knows-where. She slowly sat up. She felt her womb and felt the baby squirm. "Shh, it's ok, sweetheart," She soothed as she rubbed gentle circles over her womb, "Daddy will be here soon."

She went to the window and peered outside. She was in an old city surrounded by mountains. She had been here before.

Idris.

 _ **(At the Institute)**_

"How the hell are we going to find them?" Alec wondered aloud, "They could have taken her anywhere."

Jace got up from the piano bench when he saw Clary's sketch book on the table. He opened it and began flipping through the pages. He smiled softly at how he was Clary's favorite subject.

He stopped when he saw a sketch of a familiar setting. "Jace? What are you looking at?" Isabelle walked over to him. Jace let her take the sketch book from him. She looked at the page. "She drew Idris," Isabelle told the others and showed them the sketch.

"That's where they took Clary," Jace stated, "They took her to Idris."

"We don't know that," Magnus told him.

"No," Simon said, "Think about it. You guys said that these punks were reforming the Circle and were carrying on Valentine's work, right?"

"Yes," Magnus nodded.

"Well his hideout or whatever was in Idris, so the rogues could've put their hideout there too," Simon stated his theory. "Some people are that stupid," He added.

"He's got a point," Alec shrugged.

"True," Magnus said.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Isabelle watched her adoptive brother open the portal.

"I'm going after Clary," Jace answered as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

"We're going with you," Alec said as he and the others came over.

"I thought you could care less about Clary," Jace looked at him.

"That's in the past, Jace. You know it is. She's like a sister me now," Alec answered.

"Us as well," Magnus said. He, Isabelle, and Simon joined Alec and Jace by the portal.

"But..." Jace began.

"We're more than just a team now, Jace," Isabelle went to Jace, "We're a family." She smiled at him, "They mess with one of us, they mess with _all_ of us."

Jace looked at her then the others. He held out a fist. One by one the others placed each a hand on his fist. Jace smiled, "Thank you."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Idris

_**Fragile**_  
7_ Idris

She gasped and moved away from the door when she heard someone lock it. She saw two men and a woman come in. "You're finally awake I see," The woman smiled wickedly.

"You stay away from me, I mean it," Clary snarled.

She laughed and the men smirked. "You're in no position to make demands or protect yourself," The woman told her. "Leave us," She told the men and the two left the room.

"What do you want anyway? The Mortal Cup, it..."

"We don't want the Mortal Cup, not yet," The woman told her, "All we want right now is your child."

"Why? What could you possibly want with an unborn baby?" Clary placed shaking hands on her baby bump.

"Haven't you wondered why the Demons have been flocking to you in droves?" She asked. Clary didn't answer. The woman continued, "They want it as their own. It's because you're carrying the world's downfall. Your 'child' will bring about the Apocalypse."

"No," Clary shook her head.

The woman whispered darkly in Clary's ear making Clary shudder with a whimper, "The monstrosity that you're going to bear will destroy _everything_."

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

Jace was the first one to step through the portal then others followed. "Where are we exactly?" Simon wondered.

"Some alleyway," Alec replied as the portal closed.

"Ok. So which way?" Simon asked.

"This way," Jace started forward.

"How do you know?" Isabelle walked directly behind him.

"Intuition," Jace replied. The group followed Jace out of the alleyway, down a few streets, and to a small townhouse apartment that served as a glamour for a mansion. "This is it," Jace told them then laid a hand over his heart to feel it palpating. Something was very wrong. "We have to hurry," Jace stated then began climbing the iron gate.

"Jace, wait!" Alec called after Jace as he ran to the front door when they heard a female screaming.

 _ **(With Clary)**_

Clary screamed and struggled as the two men carried her down to the basement. She wrestled against them as the chained her down to cold metal table. "Gag her," The woman told the men once they had Clary in the shackles, "Her screaming's annoying me."

One man gagged Clary with a rope that was covered with old blood. The metallic taste of the blood was revolting.

They all heard a door being kicked down. Clary started screaming louder. The two men went to take care of whoever it was.

"Let's get started, shall we?" The woman raised Clary's shirt so her womb was exposed. Clary sobbed as she picked up a blade. The woman was going to carve the baby out of Clary's womb. Clary screamed at the top of her lungs when she raised the blade to stab her.

Suddenly the door was kicked down. "CLARY!" Jace was horrified at what he was seeing.

Simon rushed forward with inhuman speed and tackled the woman to the ground. He ripped out her throat. Jace and Isabelle got Clary loose as Magnus opened a portal.

Jace took Clary in his arms, "Let's get you out of here." He went through the portal with her. He lost his footing as he came into the Institute's library. He landed on his knees and sat back on his legs. "Shhh, shhh, shh," Jace held Clary tightly as she clung to him for dear life and sobbed hysterically against him. "I got you, Love. I got you. Everything's okay now. You're safe," Jace soothed as he rocked her gently.

"No, no," Clary shook her head, "It's not okay. She was going to carve out the baby!" Jace eyes widened.

The others came through the portal.

"She said that the baby was gonna bring about the Apocalypse!" Clary continued, "She said the baby was a monster!"

Jace made Clary look at him, "Clary listen to me. That's not true, none of that is true. She was lying to you."

"Then what do the Demons want with the baby?" Clary choked out. Jace showed her the page with the sketch on it. Clary read it. "The Right Hand of Raziel?" Clary leaned against Jace as he held her closely.

"Yes," Jace replied. "The baby isn't going to destroy the world. They're going to help safe it."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Pay Up

_**Fragile**_  
8_ Pay Up

She tossed and turned in her sleep next to him. Jace knew what the nightmare was about. Since he and the others had rescued Clary from Idris she hadn't been able to sleep without nightmares, period.

Jace pulled her to him comfortingly when she woke up. "Shh, shh," He whispered, "It's ok. You just had another nightmare."

Clary looked up at him with exhaustion, "We need to get ready for the appointment." She was trying to get her mind off the dream.

"Yeah," Jace nodded and then kissed her. The baby moved against his abdomen. "Let's go see what our little kicker is," He smiled.

Clary giggled.

They got ready then took the subway to the Doctor's office. They signed in and sat down in the waiting room.

"I still don't see why we can't just go see the Silent Brothers," Jace whispered.

"Jace," Clary warned as she began writing stuff down on her notepad. "You promised," She added.

Clary had told him not to make a big deal about her seeing a Mundane doctor.

"Fine," Jace frowned. He looked at what Clary was writing, "Names?"

"Yeah, I had a few in mind," Clary smiled at him.

"They're all girl names though," Jace pointed out.

"Yeah. I have a feeling about this."

"Let me see," Jace held out his hand for the pad. Clary handed it and the pen to him. He quickly scribbled something down then handed it back to Clary.

Clary looked at what he wrote just as the nurse called them back. Jace helped her stand and walked back with her.

When they got home the others were waiting for them on the stairs. They stood up.

"Well?" Magnus asked.

Jace and Clary looked at each other smiling. "You tell them," Jace told her.

She looked at the others. "It's a girl!" Clary squealed.

"Whoo! Hell yeah," Simon cheered and hugged Clary.

"Ha! It's a girl!" Isabelle grinned like a Cheshire Cat. She looked at Alec, "Pay up, Alec! It's a girl! That's fifteen bucks!"

Alec frowned and pulled out his wallet. Magnus chuckled, "Don't be like that, babe." He kissed Alec's cheek. Alec handed his sister, Magnus, and Simon each five bucks.

"Seriously, you guys?" Jace smirked.

"What?" Isabelle chuckled, "It's been forever since we've had a good bet. It's not our fault you didn't get in on it."

"I would have if you guys had told me," Jace stated.

"Jace!" Clary lightly smacked his arm with a smile.

"What?" Jace chuckled, "I would." He muttered lightly, "I would have made the bet ten bucks." He laughed when Clary smacked him again.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Stress

_**Fragile**_  
9_ Stress

Clary sat on the bed as the rain poured outside. Thunder was gently rumbling overhead. The sky was black satin cloth. She hoped that it wouldn't stop. It helped her relax. Not as much as Jace did but it still helped.

Clary had a bad feeling that the pregnancy was going to go sour somehow. Jace assured her it was just all the stress from being pregnant. And adding Demons coming after her almost everyday, Jace almost dying, being kidnapped, the Right Hand of Raziel tale in mind, and planning a wedding didn't help things much either.

She sighed and directed her attention back to the sketch book in her lap. She was drawing out ideas for a wedding dress. She kept flipping back to page where she was sketching a monogram for their baby girl.

Clary hadn't felt the baby move for an hour. She guessed she was asleep.

She glanced at the name that Jace had wrote down.

 _Kylee Hope Wayland._

Sure Jace's last name was Hernodale, but he had been going by Wayland the majority of his life not knowing that fact. He just continued using Wayland.

She glanced up when she heard the door open and smiled when Jace walked in.

"Hey," Jace smiled at her. "You still sketching?" He asked as he removed his shirt.

"Yeah," Clary answered. Jace climbed onto the foot of the bed. Clary giggled when he came over to her on all fours with a evil smirk on his face. She knew he wouldn't start anything since she was pregnant.

But he did kiss her deeply and passionately. He kissed her stomach gently.

Clary petted his thick light blonde hair, "You can't wait, can you?"

"No," Jace sat beside her. "You can't either," He tapped his finger against the monogram.

"You're right, I can't," Clary said.

"I guess you like the name, huh?"

"I love it. It's very pretty." Clary smiled at Jace making him smile back at her. She looked away as her face saddened.

Jace made her look at him, "Everything's going to be ok, Love."

"Jace, you and I both know it's not," Clary said. Jace looked at her and his hand dropped to his lap. "What if she is the Right Hand of Raziel? She'll be hunted every day of her life."

"That's what the Silent Brothers and the Iron Sisters are for," He told her, "They'll put a spell on her to keep her safe. Plus, we don't even know if she'll be the one."

"All that's been happening is too much to be a coincidence, Jace," Clary said.

"I know. I don't want it to be true either, but it is what is. We can't change anything," Jace stated. He pulled Clary to him as she started sniffling. He kissed her head. "Clary, do you remember what I told you when we first met?" He wondered.

Clary thought for a second. "That you're a Shadowhunter," She looked at him.

"What else?" Jace asked.

"That you'd protect me with your life," Clary answered.

"And do you think that has changed?" He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Clary shook her head, "No."

Jace smiled softly, "Then don't worry." Clary nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "The only difference now is, that applies to Kylee as well. I will protect the both of you with my life."

Clary hugged Jace tightly.

Jace held her close, "I promise."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Broken

_**Fragile**_  
10_ Broken

"Jace!" Clary went after an angry Jace, "Would you please stop and listen to me?" She cut him off halfway down the hallway, "I promise you nothing happened."

Simon and Clary were hanging out for old time sake until everything went sour. Three things had made Jace mad at her; she hadn't told Jace where she was going, she had been with Simon, and they kissed just as Jace found them.

"You're lying to my face, Clary," Jace snarled, "I know what I saw."

"You _think_ you know what you saw," Clary said.

"Bullshit! I saw you kissing that filthy vampire," Jace snapped.

"Jace, that kiss didn't mean anything. Simon kissed _me_. He was drunk," Clary stated.

"You sure seemed to enjoy it," Jace frowned.

"No I didn't."

"Then how come you didn't push him away the second he kissed you?" Jace's eyes darkened.

"I..."

"You know what? Just forget it." Jace brushed past her and continued down the hall.

"Jace, wait," Clary called after him.

"Save it, Clary," Jace told her.

When he slammed the bedroom door closed Clary felt her heart shatter. She went to the library and sat down at the piano as huge tears blurred her vision.

How could he not believe her? How could he think that she was cheating on him?

She had never given Jace a reason not to trust her.

Clary laid down on the soft sofa in the corner and curled up under the blanket. She cried herself to sleep.

She tiredly moaned awake and opened her sore eyes. She looked up to see Jace staring down at her. She was sitting in his lap with her head resting against his chest.

"Good morning," He smiled sadly at her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Jace, what are you...?"

"Luke called me," Jace cut her off. "He was there last night and saw you with Simon. He told me what happened between you two. That you punched Simon when he kissed you after I had left."

"I did," Clary told him.

"Simon texted you too," Jace handed Clary her phone.

 **Clary**

 **I'm so so sorry about the way I acted last night. I didn't mean to get so drunk or kiss you. I hope you and Jace can forgive me and we can put this behind us.**

 **\- Simon**

Clary looked at Jace and saw the sad look still on his face. "Jace, c'mon, don't look at me like that," Clary smiled softly at him and caressed his cheek.

"I don't blame you if you're mad at me," Jace held her hand in his.

"Ok, yeah. I am a little mad, but this whole thing was just a misunderstanding that won't happen again," Clary said.

"I just thought if I could be so easily replaced then," Jace said until Clary placed her fingers over his lips.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there," She said. "Nobody could ever replace you, Jace Wayland. Not ever. You understand?" She asked. Jace nodded. "C'mere," Clary pulled him into a deep tender kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Clary," Jace said. "Forgive me?" He wondered.

Clary smiled at him, "Of course I do, Jace. You hardheaded thing."

Jace smirked, "Comes with the gorgeous face."

They both laughed and kissed again.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	11. Jokes

_**Fragile**_  
11_Jokes

"Jace, it's _not_ funny," Clary fumed as she followed a laughing Jace into the kitchen.

"Oh c'mon, Clary, it's a little funny," Jace smiled. "Jocelyn and Luke thought it was funny," He chuckled.

"What's not funny?" Isabelle and Magnus asked.

"I wore two different shoes to my Mama's today because I can't see my feet," Clary answered them.

They all looked at her feet and sure enough Clary was wearing two different shoes. They busted out laughing.

Isabelle cleared her throat, "Yeah, you guys, that's not funny."

"No, but watching her trying to get out of a chair is," Alec stated with a huge grin. He and the others laughed harder, especially Jace.

Clary frowned and sat down at the table, "That's it. I want this baby out, right now."

"Clary, this stuff is normal as you get further along," Isabelle told her.

"I know, but my body can't possibly survive much more of this. My feet are swollen. My back hurts..." She whined. "JACE! WILL YOU STOP BREATHING DOWN MY NECK?!" She suddenly snapped.

Jace and the others looked at each other confused. "Love," He said, "I'm over here." Jace was on the other side of the room sitting on the countertop with a cup of coffee.

Clary looked up and saw that he was nowhere near her. She sighed, "I'm so tired of being pregnant."

"So are we," Alec muttered getting out the juice from the fridge. Magnus chuckled.

"Well, at least I can climb stairs," Clary mused.

"Are you kidding?" Magnus arched a brow, "You can hardly even stand up." Alec snickered.

"Yeah, Clary, show us how fast you can get out of that chair," Jace smirked. He and the others busted out laughing. He dodged the salt shaker that Clary threw at him with a laugh and a Cheshire Cat grin. "C'mon Love," Jace went to her, "Don't be like that. I was just playing." Clary looked away as Jace crouched down beside her with a puppy dog look on his face.

Clary glanced at him anyway and couldn't stop the grin that replaced her frown. Jace smiled back at her and pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her deeply. He kissed her swollen stomach lovingly.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Most of this chapter was inspired by a scene from the TV show "Reba".**_


	12. Gold

_**Fragile**_  
12_Gold

She had to remember to breathe as Isabelle sat her down in front of the mirror to start on her hair. She could see the reflection of her dress on the mannequin in the corner. It was light gold color with lace sleeves. The dress had accents of vines of dark gold.

"Isabelle," Clary swallowed, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can, Clary," Isabelle told her with a smile.

"You're just nervous, baby," Jocelyn came out of the bathroom with the hairspray.

Clary rubbed her womb when Kylee kicked her. She was now seven months along.

"You ready?" Luke asked when Clary was ready to walk.

"Yeah," Clary smiled and took the Werewolf's arm.

Luke looked at her when he felt her shaking slightly, "Hey. Relax, you'll do fine." Clary nodded.

They began walking to where Jace waited with a Silent Brother and Alec. Clary smiled when she saw Jace smirk at her. She gave Luke a hug before he went to sit down beside her mother.

Clary took Jace's hand when he reached it out to her. They turned to face the Silent Brother.

They exchanged rings and vows. They each drew the wedded union Rune on each other.

The sealed it all with a deep kiss.

Jace looked at Clary confused when she pulled out of the kiss with a pained cry, "Clary, what's wrong?" He caught Clary as she fell to her knees, "Clary!"

"Jace, it's the baby," Clary told him, "She's coming."

"Oh my God," Jace said. "Alec," He looked at his best friend. Alec was beside him in a instant. "Get the infirmary ready," Jace told him.

"I'm on it," Alec nodded. He ran out of the room.

"It's ok, Clary. I got ya," Jace took Clary in his arms and took her to the infirmary with the others right behind them.

"Put her on the bed," A Iron Sister told Jace.

Jace obeyed. "Shhh, Shh," He wiped away Clary's tears as she whimpered.

"You can stay," The Iron Sister told Jace. "Everyone else must wait outside," She looked at the others.

Everyone else obeyed. Magnus shut the doors behind him. "The baby's two months early," Isabelle said.

Jace helped a second Iron Sister strip Clary of her dress, which was now soaked because Clary's water had broke. They put her in a hospital gown.

Jace sat behind Clary to support her and leaned her back against him.

Clary took his hand and squeezed it as another wave of pain washed over her. "Jace, I'm scared," Clary sobbed.

"I know, Love. I know. It's ok. I'm right here," Jace soothed.

Clary whimpered when the Iron Sister told her to push.

 _ **(Hours Later)**_

With one last push it was all over. Seconds later they heard a baby begin to cry.

"Here she is," One Iron Sister said and held up a newborn Kylee for Jace and Clary to see.

"Oh my God, Jace, look at her," Clary smiled through her tears.

"She's beautiful," Jace smiled proudly.

The second Iron sister took Kylee to cleaned her up. She put the newborn in a diaper and blanket then handed her to her mother. "Hi, Kylee," Clary smiled at her newborn.

Kylee already had a thick layer of light blonde hair on her head. Her skin was pale.

Jace ran a calloused hand over Kylee's hair as she suckled from Clary's breast.

"Jace," Clary said and showed him the baby's wrist.

There on Kylee's right wrist was a pair of angel wings.

 _ **To Be Continued in Part 3**_


End file.
